


A Magnetic Affair

by out_of_nowhere



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-02 17:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: A universe where you wear a bracelet that literally attracts you to your soulmate. How will Link feel about the universe matching him with a giant who has something he calls "Richard" living on his head?I suck at summaries. It's just a cute Damnyell/Link soulmate au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finishing up a long chaptered fic but decided to do a shorter, fun story while I get that one lined out.
> 
> I'll update either Saturday or Sunday.

Link couldn't believe he was in line for this crap. He was 40 years old, he was too old to be worried about finding his soulmate.

But somehow science had worked out a way to make a bracelet that literally "attracted" you to your soulmate when you got within 50 miles of them. It wasn't foolproof, it wouldn't work if you lived in different states obviously. And a few marriages had been broken up over the new technology, but reportedly everyone so far was delighted with their new pairing. 

It wasn't that Link was especially worried about finding his soulmate. He had resigned himself to being a confirmed bachelor a few years ago. It wasn't even like he expected this thing to lead him to his soulmate. He kinda just figured, what the hell? Why not? 

So here he was, wasting an afternoon to get a bracelet that probably wasn't going to make a difference in his life. 

"Next!" the lady at the counter called. 

"Neal, Charles," he stated, handing her his paperwork when he got up to the counter.

"One moment, please." She did some typing into the computer. After a few minutes she excused herself and went into the back. When she returned she had a long, thin plain box with his name on it.

"So, I just wear it?" Link asked. 

"You just wear it," she replied, obviously bored of answering that question. 

"Okay, well, thanks," Link said, stepping away. 

"Next!" she called as Link left the building. 

Link sat in his car staring at the box. He wasn't sure what to expect when he opened it. This is silly... he thought, his heart racing. Just open the box.

Inside he found a simple, he assumed silver, chain with small but sturdy links and a single greenish gray gemstone. He clipped it on his right wrist and looked at it. He didn't feel any different. So far it was living up to his expectations. 

After a few weeks, he practically forgot he was wearing the bracelet anymore. At least until he was at lunch one day and his arm flew out, unbidden. He looked around at the people staring at him, a blush crawling up the back of his neck. He quickly threw some bills on the table as the tug on his arm grew more insistent. 

As he walked along, following the guide of the bracelet, he grew more excited and anxious. What if they didn't like him? What if he had to walk the whole 50 miles to get to them? What if they were driving and took a wrong turn and the connection was lost? 

It wasn't exactly 50 miles, but Link felt like he had been walking forever. Finally he saw someone walking towards him. It was the tallest man Link had ever seen. He must have been at least six inches taller than him, and he was 6' tall. He had slightly longer than shoulder length auburnish hair, and seemed to have...something on his head, but Link couldn't make it out from this distance. The man had an easy, almost blissful look on his face as he gently stared at his arm as he walked. He was smiling. Maybe. It reminded Link of the Mona Lisa's smile. Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't. 

Finally Link's wrist clanked against the strange man's. Now the man was smiling at him.

"Ah, you must be my mate. I am Damnyell."

Link cleared his throat. Who was this guy? Sure he was cute, but gave off a weird vibe. What was that thing on his head? It had eyes! And assuming they would be mates? Who even talked like that? Plus, not all soulmates were automatically suited for a relationship together. Seriously. 

Link cleared his throat again. "I believe you mean soulmate. And I'm Link."

"Hmm," Damnyell tilted his head, thinking. "No," he concluded, "I mean mate. You are attractive, I am attractive, and our bracelets led us to each other. Mates." 

Link tried not to laugh at the man's line of reasoning. Maybe he was just a simple guy, Link thought. 

"Well, maybe we can try being friends first? See how that goes?" Link said, smiling in what he hoped was a reassuring way. 

Damnyell tilted his head again and seemed to be listening to something. "Ah, yes. Richard says it is traditional for people to...what is it? Date? Before committing to a mate." He smiled serenely at Link. "We may date if it pleases you. Liiiink," he said, over pronouncing Link's name. 

That wasn't exactly what Link had meant, but he wasn't going to argue the matter further. "Okay, sure. So, umm, who's Richard?" Link asked. "Is he a friend of yours?"

A look of displeasure clouded Damnyell's face. "This is Richard," he said, pointing to his head. "He is my brother. We are connected and he tells me things."

"Oh, right." Maybe this guy wasn't just simple, maybe he was crazy. Link decided he better play along until he figured out for sure which one it was. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, Richard. I'm Link." Link didn't see any hands on Richard, so he just gave an awkward wave. 

"Richard says he will forgive you being rude. He doesn't want to hate my future mate," Damnyell said for Richard. 

Link sighed. "Right, so, do you know how to deactivate these things now that we found each other?" Link asked, indicating their wrists that were still stuck together. 

Damnyell looked at their joined wrists, considering them. "Why do we need to separate them if we are to be together forever?" Damnyell twisted his hand around so they were palm to palm and laced their fingers together, looking very pleased with himself. 

Link wanted to punch himself in the face. Sure, other than when "Richard," whatever he was, had entered the conversation, Damnyell had been quite pleasant. He obviously needed a friend and wanted things to work between them, but geez he was starting to drive Link crazy after barely five minutes together. 

"Maybe, but I still have to go to work and do some things on my own, Damnyell," Link explained.

Damnyell's face fell in disappointment. "That does not sound like fun. I like to have fun."

"Believe me," Link said, "if I could stay home all day doing fun things all day, I would. But that doesn't pay the bills."

Damnyell nodded. "Yes, Richard says we must sometimes do the things that aren't fun."

Link took a deep breath. "So that means unhooking these bracelets. Why don't you come with me, my car is a few miles away, and I'll take you back to my apartment and find the copy of the paperwork I had to fill out to get this thing."

Damnyell's face lit up. "Yes! Let's spend time together! Our first date! Very good." He squeezed Link's hand, obviously excited, waiting for him to lead the way. 

Link didn't say anything more as he turned back the way of his car. So this was his soulmate. What had the universe been thinking?


	2. Chapter 2

Link couldn't believe he had missed the fine print. The bracelets had sort of a fateful function that would keep them locked together for a week. Seven days. 168 hours. Well, 167 once Link got them back to his place and found the paperwork. How had this not been mentioned in the media or something? 

Damnyell had been thrilled at the realization he and Richard would be spending every moment of the next week with his future mate. Link wasn't upset with Damnyell, but he was mad about the inconvenience of it and had cursed, earning him a scolding from Richard. 

Fortunately, Link's boss had been understanding and he was able to use some vacation and personal days, so at least he didn't have to bring Damnyell to work with him. 

"Where do you live Damnyell?" Link asked once his work situation was taken care of. 

"I live here," Damnyell said. 

"No, Damnyell. This is my house. Where do you sleep?" Link tried again. 

Damnyell shrugged. "I sleep in a bed."

"Right. Okay, where is your bed? Where do you keep your things?" 

Damnyell blinked at him. "I don't understand. I am here, Richard is here."

Link shook his head to clear it. "It's fine. I don't know how we're going to be able to change shirts anyway."

"What would we change our shirts into?" Damnyell asked. 

"Nothing. Nevermind." One thing was for sure, Link was probably never going to know what to expect to come out of Damnyell's mouth. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat. Richard is very hungry, though," Damnyell answered. 

"Sure. What would you, and Richard," Link made sure to add, "like for dinner? I'll order something in for us."

"Oh, that sounds fun," Damnyell said, excitedly. "Richard says if we watch a movie as well, then it's a real date!"

"Umm, okay. After I order food, you can pick out a movie." Link wondered if he was crazy, encouraging Damnyell. Oh, well. He needed to make it through a week with him. It would probably be easier if they were getting along. Link could pretend to date the guy for a week. Other than the whole Richard hair thing, he was an attractive man. Link would look twice if he saw him on the street. 

"Chinese or pizza?" Link asked. 

"Richard and I will eat whichever you prefer," Damnyell said, smiling sweetly. 

Link placed a call for Chinese and led Damnyell over to his stand of DVDs. "Here you go. Your choice," Link said encouragingly. 

Damnyell looked at the selection and his face turned sad. "I'm sorry, Link. I do not know what makes a good date movie."

"Oh, it's okay. Any one is fine. I like all of them." Link wanted to put a reassuring hand on his back, but with how they're wrists were locked he instead just grabbed a few fingers and squeezed. 

"Okay, then, Link. How about this one?" he asked, pulling Star Wars off the shelf. 

"Oh, that's my favorite! Have you seen it before?" Link asked. 

Damnyell shook his head. "I don't believe in violence."

"Then why did you pick something with the words wars in the title?" Link asked, confused. 

"Because if we are to become mates I must learn to accept everything about you. You said you like all these movies, so I will try to like them as well. For you," Damnyell explained. 

"Wow. That's...actually really sweet." Link looked up at Damnyell as Damnyell blushed at the praise. "This is actually part of a series. How about we watch this one and if you don't like it, I won't make you watch the rest?"

"Hmm, yes. Richard thinks that's a fair...what's the word, compromise?" Damnyell replied. 

"Okay. Then that's what we'll do," Link said, smiling back at him. 

Eating was interesting, but they figured out a system of alternating bites and made it work. After finishing their meal, Damnyell scooted as close as possible to Link and raised up their joined hands positioning them so his left arm was around Link's shoulder and Link's right arm was across his chest, their hands easily resting on the other's wrist. 

"Is this nice?" Damnyell asked. "Richard said we should cuddle. You smell pleasant, so I agreed."

Link chuckled. "Thank you, Damnyell. You smell pleasant, too. And this is actually quite comfortable."

Damnyell nodded happily and squirmed his butt to get in just the right place and held Link close. And Link did find it comfortable. Damnyell was big and warm and made Link feel secure. 

When the movie was over Damnyell asked if all movies were that long. Link laughed and explained that the Star Wars series was, but in general, no. Damnyell said they could watch the other Star Wars movies together if Link would like, but maybe not for a while. Link told him that would be just fine. 

Then came a moment Link was expecting but still had hoped it would somehow not have to be addressed. 

"Link?" Damnyell said cautiously. "My bladder is very full."

"Oh, right. Right this way." Link stood up, carefully disentangling them, and led him to the bathroom. "Sorry I can't give you your privacy."

"Oh, it's okay," Damnyell said. "It's just a function of nature. And if we are to ever mate, you'll see my organ anyway." Damnyell's voice was steady but Link could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't as confident as he sounded. 

"It's okay, buddy. I'll turn around. I don't have to see anything until we're both ready for that," Link assured him. 

When that was finished with relatively little embarrassment, Link thought it was probably time to get ready for bed. The problem was, Link usually showered before bed. And even if they figured out the getting a shirt on and off, he wasn't ready to be completely naked in front of Damnyell. Especially under running water. Link could already picture it and he was sure it would only bolster Damnyell's insistence that they would be mates if he got noticeably turned on. 

So no shower tonight, but hopefully they'd figure something out tomorrow. 

Link did get Damnyell one of his spare toothbrushes from under the sink and gave him a pair of light sleep pants. They were noticeably short, but all they were doing was sleeping, anyway. 

Once in bed, they both laid on their backs, Damnyell once again grabbing Link's hand and entwining their fingers. Link had to admit that Damnyell was a sweet, affectionate person. He still thought the universe was crazy for making them soulmates, but maybe this week wouldn't be too bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love for my beta @criminalmind1927 and the next chapter will probably be up Monday.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Link woke up half draped across Damnyell, mouth open and drooling on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to Damnyell's piercing gray ones open wide and staring back at him. 

"Oh, gosh! I'm sorry!" Link hurriedly apologized and rolled off him. 

"Link," Damnyell whispered loudly, "you were trying to breed me in my sleep. I do not mind, but Richard says he needs a warning if that is going to happen."

Link groaned. "I'm sorry Damnyell, and Richard. I move a lot in my sleep and I must have been dreaming." Plus it had been a while since he had someone in his bed. "Sorry, again."

"It is fine. Richard says he's prepared now for next time," Damnyell said. Link blushed. Hopefully there wouldn't be a next time. 

"Let's get some pants on," Link said, sitting up and pulling Damnyell with him. "Do you want your pants from yesterday or some of my sweatpants?"

"I can wear my yesterday pants. I do not like sweating. Those pants don't sound fun." Link thought the little crinkle Damnyell made in the middle of his face might have been about the cutest thing he'd ever seen. 

"Well, you don't have to be sweating to wear them, but that's fine," Link said, chuckling.

"Oh, okay. Maybe I'll wear them tomorrow," Damnyell said. 

"Link?" Damnyell asked, once they were dressed. "Would you brush our hair? Richard would like it if you brushed our hair."

Link widened his eyes in surprise. "Uh, sure! Thank you for trusting me to do that, Richard."

"Richard does not trust you. This is a test," Damnyell explained. "If you are to be my mate, you must know how to take care of us."

"Alright," Link said carefully. "Is there anything I need to know before I start?"

"Be careful," Damnyell said. 

"Will it hurt you?" Link asked. 

"Just, be careful," Damnyell replied. 

Link grabbed his brush with the widest set bristles, his Damnyell's hair was thicker than his, and began carefully brushing. Within a few strokes Damnyell let out a low moan. "Are you okay?" Link asked, stopping. 

"Oh, yes," Damnyell assured him. "This is fun."

"Okay. Let me know if it hurts," Link said, starting to brush again. Just as quickly Damnyell is moaning again and damn if Link's dick doesn't give a little jump at the sound. 

As Link continues brushing Damnyell's leg starts to twitch and kick, like a dog getting a good scratching. "That feel good, baby?" Link asked. Baby? Where had that come from? Link shrugged to himself. Whatever. He was having fun with Damnyell. 

"Mmm, yes. I quite like this," Damnyell replied, eyes closed and smiling. 

"So, do I pass?" Link asked a few minutes later, when he felt Damnyell's hair was sufficiently brushed. 

Link could tell he was consulting with Richard. "You used the wrong brush, but I liked it. You may try again with the right brush and then Richard will decide."

"Okay, maybe we'll go out and you and Richard can pick out the right brush. How does that sound?" Link asked. 

"Hmm, yes. That sounds fun," Damnyell agreed. 

After a breakfast of frosted mini wheats, Damnyell asked how they would be having fun together today. 

Link looked around. "I hadn't thought about it. Hey, I know! Do you like records? Or listening to music?"

"Music is fun," Damnyell agreed. "I like music."

"Great! Come're," Link said, grabbing the hand they were connected by, and dragging him into his spare room which had been set up as a music listening room.

"Pick one!" Link said with excitement. "I've got mostly country, but some light jazz and contemporary, too."

"Will this be another date for us?" Damnyell asked, looking at the stacks of records, but not touching them yet.

"Uh, yeah. Listening to music can be like a date," Link replied. 

"Excellent. I enjoy our dates," Damnyell said, lightly brushing Link's cheek with his free hand and turned back to the records. "I do not know these names, but this man looks like he has fun," he said, pulling the album Kenny by Kenny Rogers from the stack.

"Good choice," Link said, smiling at him and putting the record on the turntable. Damnyell seemed content to stand there holding hands, so Link waited for the music to start to see how Damnyell would respond. 

The first song had kind of a funky beat and soon Damnyell was bobbing his head front to back. "Richard likes to dance to funky music," Damnyell said, pointing to Richard with his entire hand. 

Link chuckled. "Naturally. Dancing is fun. Richard likes to have fun." Damnyell smiled at Link's wisdom and Link had to stifle a full on laugh.

The next song was much slower. "Would you like to dance, Link?" Damnyell asked. 

"Are you asking me or is Richard?" Link felt the need to clarify. 

"Richard does not like slow songs, but he tells me people dance to them on dates and we are on a date," was Damnyell's reply. 

"So, you, Damnyell, are asking me?" Link asked. 

Damnyell's eyes got big and he nodded enthusiastically. 

"Do you know how to dance?" Link asked next. Damnyell shook his head, suddenly sullen. "It's okay," Link smiled at him. "I got you. Come're. Let's put these there," he guided their interlocked heads up between their chests. "You put this hand here," he placed Damnyell's other hand on his waist, "and I'll put this one here." He placed his free hand on Damnyell's shoulder. "Now follow my lead."

Damnyell's long legs stumbled at first but Link set them into a simple high school sway and spin step, slowly rotating them in the middle of the room. As they moved silently Link listened to the words of the song. 

Like a rhyme with no reason   
In an unfinished song

Link chuckled to himself. "A rhyme with no reason," that sure sounded like Damnyell, he thought to himself, mindlessly placing his head on Damnyell's shoulder. 

There was no harmony, life meant nothing to me   
Until you came along   
And you brought out the colors  
With a gentle surprise 

Damnyell was a gentle surprise, Link thought. Gosh, what was wrong with him? Turning sappy after one night with the tall, handsome, endearing stranger? And when had he rest his head on Damnyell's shoulder? Link let out a small sigh and Damnyell tightened his hold on Link's waist, pulling him closer. 

When the song was over Link stepped back slowly. "That was fun, Damnyell," he said, smiling, marveling at the butterflies taking up residence in his stomach. 

Damnyell smiled back. "I'm glad you are enjoying our dates together, Link."

"Yeah. Yeah, I really am," Link realized in awe. "But, um, why don't we head out and get you and Richard the proper hairbrush?" He needed some fresh air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already, find me on tumblr @outofnowhere82 
> 
> Thank you @criminalmind1927 for being a lovely beta


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this but I decided the faster I post the faster I'll write lol. So here ya go!
> 
> Thank you @criminalmind1927 for being my lovely beta and @DarlingLo for being my cheerleader.

After Richard approved the perfect hairbrush, they grabbed some lunch before heading back to Link's apartment. 

Back inside, Damnyell asked Link about the guitar he had seen hanging on the wall in his music room. "Do you play this instrument?" he asked, taking it off the wall and testing the strings. 

"Not really," Link replied. "Tried to teach myself once, but gave up after a month or so."

"Hmm, yes. That must be why it's so out of tune. Richard can help you with that. He has perfect pitch," Damnyell said, tilting his head for Richard to hear as he plucked on the strings. "Ahh, much better," he said when he was satisfied. 

"Can I play for you, Link?" Damnyell asked, sitting at the end of the couch.

"Please," Link said, sitting on the floor so he would be out of the way and still have a good view. "I love listening to people play." He leaned back and smiled encouragingly. 

Damnyell smiled back, then looked down at his hands as he began to pick out a low tune. 

Link hadn't been lying when he said he loved listening to people play. What he didn't mention was how much he loved watching as well. His stomach tightened as he watched Damnyell's fingers dancing up and down the guitar's neck, his eyes closing as he hummed along to his playing, occasionally opening them to check his finger placement. 

When Damnyell opened his mouth and began singing, Link wanted to melt into a puddle right there. If Link thought Damnyell's talking voice was nice, his singing voice was downright sexy. Deep and smooth and just the tiniest bit of gravel to make your skin crawl in the best way possible. 

Never before had watching someone play guitar been so sexy. It took Link a minute to unfog his brain and hear what Damnyell was singing. 

I hope you're the end of my story   
I hope you're as far as it goes   
I hope you're the last word I utter   
It's never your time to go 

Oh, goodness. Was Damnyell singing about them? Could Damnyell really feel that strongly about him after barely a couple of days together? Or did he just blindly trust the universe and the science of their bracelets. Link felt like he wanted to trust those things. Something about this unique man was starting to tug at his heart. His innocence, his fresh look at life, Link appreciated it.

Sometimes this road that we travel  
Feels like it's leading us on  
And spinning our wheels just stirs up the gravel  
Before you know it, it's gone.

That was how Link felt when he decided to get his bracelet and begin this journey. Like he was spinning his wheels and life was just leading him on. He looked up into Damnyell's eyes, surprised to find them boring down at him, as Damnyell began the last chorus. 

I hope you're the end of my story  
I hope you're as far as it goes  
I hope you're the last word I ever utter  
It's never your time to go

I hope you're the last word I ever utter  
It's never your time to go

Damnyell's voice faded off, his fingers stilling on the guitar. Link just stared. He couldn't seem to move or speak. Damnyell set the guitar down on the couch and pulled Link off the floor and into his lap. Link surprised himself by how easily he followed his lead, settling into Damnyell's lap like it was the most natural thing ever. 

"Richard says it is customary to kiss after the third date," Damnyell whispered, wrapping an arm around Link and pulling him a little closer. "I think that was our third date." Link could only gulp and nod. "I'm going to kiss you now," Damnyell said, closing the gap between them and gently pressing their lips together. 

His beard tickled Link at first, but as he experimented with moving his lips against it, he decided he quite liked the sensation. He felt Damnyell's tongue lick against his lips and he opened his mouth willingly, tilting his head to allow a better angle. 

Damnyell tasted amazing in his mouth. Earthy and manly but with a hint of the berry tea he had had with lunch. Link couldn't get enough. He was going crazy with lust as Damnyell kept the pace slow and easy. It was the most frustrating, lust inducing, confusing, best first kiss Link had ever had. 

Damnyell slowly pulled back and smiled at the wild eyed man in his lap. "That was fun." Link immediately was overcome with laughter. Damnyell frowned. "Was it not fun for you?"

Link wiped away a tear. "No, no it definitely was. It was so good that 'fun' might be the understatement of the year." He chuckled again, slightly more in control of himself. 

"So you are agreeable to kissing after each date?" Damnyell asked. 

Instead of answering, Link asked his own question. "How does Richard feel about us kissing?"

"He knows it is what mates do," Damnyell answered. "One day he will have a mate and I will have to endure it."

Link did not want to think about how that would work. "Well, if Richard isn't upset with it, then I'd like it if we kissed again."

Richard smiled and nodded. "Then let's have another date now so we can kiss!"

Link laughed. "You don't have to wait for the end of a date, Damnyell. You can kiss me whenever you'd like." And gosh what was he getting himself into? 

Damnyell's eyes widened in surprise. "Whenever?"

Link nodded. "Whenever."

With even more excitement than Richard tackled food, Damnyell dove for Link's mouth once more. 

Eventually Link's mouth was sore and lips were chapped, so he suggested another dinner and movie combination like they had done the night before. Link made them sandwiches, the only kind of cooking he was halfway good at, and Damnyell chose for them to watch, The Neverending Story. He was very happy to hear that it wasn't, despite the confusing title, actually never ending. 

That night Link really wanted to take a shower. He and Damnyell fiddled with and pulled on their bracelets until they determined you could get a shirt through if they both pulled really hard. Link was relieved, because he really didn't want to start smelling bad around Damnyell. 

Once his shirt was off, and had stopped blushing when Damnyell had unabashedly let his eyes wander his bare chest, he had Damnyell turn away and stand outside the shower. Much the same as they had been doing when one of them needed to relieve himself. 

As Link stood under the warm water, he was both self-conscious and turned on knowing Damnyell was only a shower curtain away. He wished that he had the time and luxury to take care of the desire an afternoon and evening of making out with an attractive man had brought. 

But he didn't have that luxury, so he turned off the water, wrapped a towel around himself, and stepped out. Damnyell made no effort to hide the hungry look in his eyes as he scanned Link's body. 

"Um, you can take a shower now, if you'd like," Link told him. 

"Thank you, Link," Damnyell replied, and unlike the times he had heeded nature's call, he was not shy about dropping his pants before stepping into the shower and turning on the water. 

And speaking of water, Link's mouth was watering. He only got an indirect glimpse, it would be rude to stare, but the glimpse he got was enough to have him practically drooling. He now knew what Damnyell's mouth tasted like, but he could only imagine how that would taste. 

Link was brought back to the moment by the water shutting off. He was pretty sure practically turned to actually drooling as he watched beads of water run down Damnyell's chest, stomach, and into the towel clinging to his hips. 

Link tried to push all thoughts from his head as they got dressed and into bed. Damnyell positioned them on their sides so he could be the big spoon to Link's little spoon. Link tried to tell himself it was innocent cuddling when he wiggled his ass back against Damnyell's crotch, until he felt the bulkiness of his cock against him.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Link woke up still in Damnyell's arms. He was surprised that he hadn't moved in his sleep. He was also surprised by...oh! Link could hear the faintest snoring, so he knew that Damnyell was still asleep, but one part of him wasn't. And that part was gently nestled between his thighs, right under his ass. 

Link gave an easy push back and was met with a sleepy return thrust. Oh, gosh. He needed to move away before he got himself in trouble. He carefully rolled onto his stomach, still facing Damnyell, closed his eyes and pretended to go back to sleep. 

Damnyell soon stirred at the loss. Link felt him scoot over and lay a tender kiss on his forehead. "Good morning, oatmeal," Damnyell whispered, his breath ghosting over Link's lips. 

Link peeked one eye open. "Oatmeal?"

"Richard says when you have affections for someone it's traditional to give that person the nickname of a breakfast food," Damnyell explained. 

"You have affections for me?" Link asked, caught off guard. He obviously knew Damnyell saw him as a future mate, but affections or feelings felt like a different deal.

"Of course," Damnyell replied. "You are handsome, funny, nice. You don't laugh at me and Richard."

Link's stomach twisted and he shifted to face Damnyell better. "Who laughs at you?" he asked. 

Damnyell shrugged, looking away. "People. Many people stare. Some even point and laugh. They do not understand." His eyes raised again to meet Link's. "You are not like them. You don't ask mean questions. You are nice. That's how I know you will be a good mate."

Link's heart broke at the thought of anyone being mean to such a sweetheart of a man. He was odd at times, but Link didn't think he had a mean bone in his body. "Oh, sweetness," Link softly placed his lips on Damnyell's. "Don't worry about those types of people. You're right, they don't understand you, and that's their loss."

Once Link and Damnyell were done smiling at each other and exchanging relaxed kisses, they extracted themselves from Link's bed and got dressed. Link brushed Damnyell's hair once more, Richard relaying through Damnyell that Link was improving and he could practice again the next day. 

Link smiled to himself at that. He still wasn't sure what Richard was or how he fit into the equation, but at least he seemed to be warming up to Link. And as odd as it seemed yesterday for Damnyell to have him brush that massive heap of hair, Link had to admit he could get used to it. Especially if Damnyell kept making those sounds of pleasure that went straight to his groin. Link thought it might be his favorite new type of torture. 

After another breakfast of cereal, Link asked Damnyell to play guitar for him again. This time he played an assortment of Johnny Cash and Link joined along in singing. He thought they sounded pretty good together, if he did say so himself. Damnyell smiled at him whenever he joined in to harmonize, so he assumed Damnyell felt the same. 

After lunch they cuddled on the couch watching another movie. Link couldn't believe how fast and easily they had been able to slip into an effortless way of being around each other. 

Link always felt awkward and uncomfortable in new relationships, but Damnyell accepted him immediately, without a second thought. It was comforting and refreshing and made Link feel the most at ease he had felt with anyone in a really long time. Maybe those scientists who developed these bracelets weren't completely full of crap, he thought, looking at their linked hands lying in Damnyell's lap. 

After the movie was done, Link suggested they go spend the afternoon at the beach and go have a nice dinner out afterwards. Damnyell agreed that sounded fun.

As they walked along the beach, hand in hand, Link wanted to laugh at how corny it was. Walking in the sand, sun going down, waves lapping at their ankles. It was a complete romantic cliché. But dang if Link wasn't enjoying himself. 

Link had Damnyell's undivided attention as they walked along, Link recounting tales from his childhood growing up near a very different body of water and Damnyell hanging on his every word. Link had to admit he loved the attention. And Damnyell was selfless with giving his. 

When Link finished his story, they fell into a comfortable silence. The tide was coming in and the water was now almost calf deep when Link stepped on something. 

"Ow! What the crap!" He hopped on one foot for a few steps before bending down to see if he could find what he had stepped on. His hand emerged holding a starfish. 

"Oh!" Damnyell excited put a hand to his mouth. "A sea star! Those are very good!"

"Good?" Link asked, "Like to eat, or what do you mean?" He was a little confused. Who knew what "good" might mean to Damnyell. 

Damnyell gave him a scolding look. "You don't eat a sea star."

"Right, I just-" Link shook his head, "Okay, what's good about them?" 

"They mean good things. They tell of following your intuition and speak of infinite love." For the first time ever Link saw Damnyell blush. Just a little. On the back of his ears. Link thought it was the cutest thing. 

"Wow, that's really interesting," Link told him. 

"Yes, Richard knows many things," Damnyell replied. 

"Hmm. Richard, huh?" Link asked. "Are you sure? I know Richard tells you a lot, but are you sure you don't know some of it on your own?" Link really hoped that wasn't going to upset Damnyell, or Richard he supposed, with his question and waited for a response. 

Damnyell leaned over and whispered in Link's ear, "Can I tell you a secret?" Link nodded. "Richard likes to feel important. I sometimes let him tell me things I already know. It helps him feel good. I like to make people feel good."

Gosh, if Damnyell wasn't the sweetest guy ever, Link didn't know who was. "That's a really nice thing to do, Damnyell. And it'll be our little secret," Link said, giving him a wink. Damnyell blushed again and Link's stomach flipped at the sight. 

"Why don't we let this little guy go," Link told Damnyell. "Let him bring infinite love to someone else." Damnyell's face started to fall and Link hurriedly continued, "I think as long as we keep following our intuition, we'll be all set here, right?" He squeezed Damnyell's hand and gave him a kiss on his blush filled cheek. 

Dinner at a fancy restaurant proved amusing for Link. Damnyell did not seem to enjoy the artsy courses and preferred the plate garnish, despite Link's insistence that it was just for show. They ended up picking up burgers on the way home because Damnyell was still hungry. 

Link didn't mind. He loved watching Damnyell try new things. Link would pay for two dinners every night if it meant watching Damnyell have new experiences and still making him as happy as a cheesecake seemed to do.

Crawling into bed that night, Link had no qualms about settling into Damnyell's arms and falling fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @criminalmind1927 for beta'ing, even if her notes on this chapter were "change nothing, it's perfect." 😂 Love you, lady!

When Link woke again, he was as he had been the first morning Damnyell had stayed with him, sprawled out half across Damnyell's body, his head tucked into Damnyell's neck. 

"Good morning, oatmeal," Damnyell said, kissing Link's forehead. 

"Morning, sweetheart," Link replied, kissing the dip above his clavicle. "Did you sleep well? he asked. 

"Mm, yes. I like sleeping with you. I wake up relaxed and ready to have fun," Damnyell assured him.

Link chuckled. "That's good to hear. Hey, I had an idea," he said looking up at Damnyell, who met him with a look of curious excitement. "Since I've got the week off, it's like a vacation for me. Why don't we go down to the natural history museum? I'm kind of a nerd for that kind of thing."

Damnyell sat up quickly, obviously excited. "They have dinosaurs there!"

Link chuckled. "Yeah. Do you like dinosaurs?"

"Oh, yes. Very much! Richard likes them, too. Dinosaurs are fun," Damnyell went on. 

"Okay, then! Today we're going to see some dinosaurs!" Link was glad Damnyell seemed so excited. 

Today when Link brushed Damnyell's hair, he was more brazen, running fingers through his hair and letting them graze along Damnyell's neck. He savored every low moan and happy hum Damnyell made during the process. Link really wanted to latch his lips onto that glorious neck, but they had already made plans for the day and Damnyell was excited about them. But maybe tomorrow… Link thought. 

"Do you have a favorite dinosaur?" Link asked on the way to the museum. 

"No," Damnyell said, shaking his head. 

"No?" Link asked in surprise. 

"I like all of them," Damnyell said.

"That's fair, I like all of them, too. My favorite though, is the triceratops. They're big, unique creatures that look intimidating at first but are actually quite docile," Link told him. "Actually," he threw Damnyell a smile, "they kinda remind me of you."

Damnyell's eyebrows went up. "I intimidated you?" he asked. 

Link shrugged. "You're a big guy. Plus, the pressure of us being soulmates. I had no idea what to expect."

"And now you know what to expect?"

Link laughed. "Not at all, but now it's become part of your charm," Link said, squeezing Damnyell's hand. 

"What is charming? You think I am charming?" Damnyell asked, confounded. 

"Well, I don't know if you do it on purpose, but yes," Link said. "You have such a different way of looking at things compared to how I do. I like it. Makes me think about things differently, too."

"Then you are charming too, my oatmeal," Damnyell replied, smiling over at Link. 

Link smiled back. "Glad to hear it, sweetie."

Once in the museum they headed straight for the dinosaurs, taking their time to stroll through each of the time periods. Even after debating the pros and cons of various dinosaurs, Damnyell still couldn't choose a favorite, not that Link was going to pressure him to. 

Next they went through the human origins and cultural halls. Link thought it might be time to bring up something that had been rolling around in the back of his head. "Damnyell," he began, after stopping at the third family scene in the hallway they were going down. "What is it you're hoping to get from me? From us? As a partner, er, mate."

"Mates live together. Gather food, cook, have fun with each other. Breed with each other," Damnyell said, slightly blushing at the last one. 

"Right, okay. But, do you want babies and a big family or is just the two of us okay? You know us...breeding won't result in offspring?" Link tried to ask gently. 

Damnyell nodded. "Yes, Link. We have the wrong parts to procreate," he said as if that were obvious. "But sometimes animals take in abandoned babies from other species. We could do that."

"Like, get a dog? Or a puppy?" Link asked. 

Damnyell nodded enthusiastically. "I love puppies! They yip and jump and chew your fingers!"

Link laughed. "They are entertaining. I wouldn't mind getting a puppy. What about where to live? Do you like my place? Or we've never been to yours. I'm willing to check it out, if that's what you'd prefer." 

Link really didn't want to move, but he was really starting to like Damnyell's company. If Damnyell wanted to stick around once their bracelets released, he really wasn't opposed. He hadn't wanted to admit it before, but he had been lonely and Damnyell was becoming a bright spot in his life that he wasn't in a hurry to get rid of. 

Damnyell shook his head. "I like staying with you. Everything smells like you. It's good."

"Okay, that's fine. Definitely works for me. Umm, Damnyell… Can I ask you a pretty personal question?" Link asked, nervously. 

"Of course. You may ask me anything. There are no secrets between mates," Damnyell replied. 

"Okay, that's good," Link said, trying not to be too tense. "So, um, have you ever bred with someone before? I don't need like a number or anything, I'm just curious." He hadn't really wanted to ask Damnyell that question, but between how innocent he could be and Richard's presence, he needed to know for sure. 

Damnyell's face fell. "Once," he said, sadly. "I thought she wanted to be my mate, but she tricked me. And said I was stupid for thinking breeding together meant we would be mates." Link's heart was breaking. Who could be so mean to such a sweet and gentle creature? "Do you think I'm stupid?"

Link immediately scoffed. "What? For only wanting to breed with someone you want as a mate? Absolutely not! I get it's not the lifestyle choice for everyone, but it's not stupid! That was a horrible thing for her to say!"

Damnyell smiled sheepishly. "Thank you, oatmeal man."

Link stood on his tiptoes and kissed Damnyell's cheek. "No thanks necessary. I do have one more question. That was a girl you were with? So you haven't... bred with a man?"

Damnyell shook his head, nonplussed. "No, but many species practice same sex breeding. If you are to be my mate, that would make me happy. We have fun together. We can have fun breeding, too."

Link laughed, "Okay, well, yeah. Breeding should be a fun activity."

Damnyell smiled sweetly down at him. "I'm sure it will be very fun when we breed."

Link gulped in nervous anticipation and dragged Damnyell to the next exhibit, ready for a new conversation topic. 

The rest of their time at the museum Link tried not to be in his own head too much. But now that he had talked to Damnyell he had even more to think about. As he suspected, Damnyell would not be suited for a friends with benefits or casual sex type of arrangement. If Link wanted to explore his growing attraction to Damnyell, it would be as Damnyell's mate.

Initially Damnyell's verbiage and general speech patterns had put Link off, but as he got to know him better he was growing used to it. And despite using different vocabulary, Damnyell seemed to know what he wanted. From Link and in general. So he said things like "mate" and "breeding" instead of "spouse" and "sex." It was like dating someone who spoke English as a second language. The idea got across, it wasn't important which words were used. Right? 

Really, the more time he spent with Damnyell, Link just didn't want to care about what society thought was conventional. Damnyell was opening his eyes to a new way of seeing, of feeling, and maybe that was all that really mattered. 

They ended up having an early dinner in the museum's restaurant. As they sat there eating their cheeseburgers and discussing their favorite parts of each exhibit, a lady and her son walked up to their table. "Excuse me, but I was wrong where you got that headpiece," the lady said, indicating Richard. "I didn't see them in the gift shop. My son would really like one."

Link groaned internally. What Richard was and how he came to be attached to him was the last big conversation that he wanted to have with Damnyell. He didn't know how sensitive Damnyell would be to questions about Richard from himself, much less a stranger. 

"This is Richard," Damnyell said simply and matter of factly, averting his eyes. 

"Okaaay," the woman drawled. "But-"

"He's not available in the gift shop," Link said, squeezing Damnyell's hand where they had been resting them on the table between them. 

"So, what? A grown adult made his own costume to wear to the museum? How old are you, like forty?" she asked, voice filling with contempt. 

Who did this lady think she was, Link wondered, getting angry. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize he was bothering you or that it was any of your business!" Link was trying not to raise his voice, but this lady's sense of entitlement blew Link's mind. 

The lady scoffed. "And of course you're wearing those stupid new soulmate bracelets. Weirdos. Sorry I asked. Let's go, Jack," she said, grabbing her son's hand and dragging him off.

Link glared at the woman's backside as she left. When he glanced back to Damnyell, his head was still lowered and Link could tell he was trying to hold back tears. 

"I'm sorry," Damnyell whispered. 

"For what?" Link asked, astonished. "For that woman's bad manners?"

"People don't understand." Damnyell sniffled. 

Link moved around the table to sit beside Damnyell and wrapped his arms around him, pulling Damnyell's head to his shoulder. "Hey, now. Don't let people upset you. It's their loss if they don't understand. And it's definitely not your place to need to worry about their perception of you."

"Do you understand?" Damnyell asked, his eyes searching Link's. 

Link took a deep breath. "Do I understand the connection between you and Richard? No, not really," Link said sadly. "But I hope one day you can explain it to me. In the meantime, I know that whatever that connection is, it makes you who you are, and I'm really starting to love who that is."

Damnyell looked up shyly at Link. "Really?"

Link smiled softly. "Really." And he placed a gentle kiss to Damnyell's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next ch will be up Tuesday. 
> 
> And tomorrow I begin posting my new fantasy fic! It's got romance, battles, and DRAGONS! Go here to read the preview, if you haven't already.  
https://outofnowhere82.tumblr.com/post/187373402288/burning-sky-the-chosen-one-teaserhttps://outofnowhere82.tumblr.com/post/187373402288/burning-sky-the-chosen-one-teaser


	7. Chapter 7

They had passed the halfway point, Link realized when he woke the next morning. There were only three and a half days left until their bracelets would release them. Link had mixed feelings about it. He was going to be glad for the freedom to move independently but he also found himself enjoying the forced contact. He supposed that he better make the most of it before it ended, unsure of what exactly to expect once the bracelets released. 

Link had no plans and no idea what they were going to do today, so he just laid there watching Damnyell sleep until those pretty green eyes flickered open for a moment, and then long arms reached out to pull him close. 

"Good morning, sweetie," Link said, and kissed Damnyell tenderly. "When you're ready to get out of bed, do you wanna go shower? I know I’ve been needing one."

Damnyell peeked an eye open and asked, "Together?"

_ You know what, screw it _ , Link thought. "Yeah, together. That sounds nice. You clean me and I'll clean you." 

Damnyell nodded. "Yes, mutual grooming is very important for many species of mates. A good bonding activity. Let us go shower."

Link turned the hot water on and while they were waiting for the water to get to a good temperature, both removed their clothes. Link did his best not to stare. The corner of his eye glimpse he got of Damnyell's body was just beautiful. 

Link found himself nervous when they stepped into the shower and was relieved when Damnyell took charge and positioned him under the spray. When Damnyell deemed him thoroughly wet, Link found himself repositioned and Damnyell grabbed his shampoo, squirting a healthy amount into his hands. 

As soon as Damnyell's long fingers were in his hair, Link let out a soft moan. It felt like Damnyell was taking care to scrub every follicle and Link immediately started to relax. Once Damnyell rinsed his hair, Link grabbed the shampoo to return the favor but Damnyell cut him off. 

"Richard says you are getting better at brushing, but he is not ready for you to wash our hair. He doesn't really like water much, either," Damnyell informed him with a small chuckle. 

"Oh, okay. That's fine," Link said. He wasn't upset, just still confused about Richard and how he fit into everything. He wasn't going to worry about that right this moment, though. "Do you want me to start on you, then?" he asked, reaching for the body wash. 

Damnyell took it out of his hand. "No, you are hairier than me, I should continue with you."

Link snorted. "Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome," Damnyell quipped, cheerfully. 

Link just smiled and then practically melted when Damnyell put his hands on his shoulders and began rubbing the soap on him. He reached his free hand out and grabbed Damnyell's waist for balance as his knees went weak. 

Damnyell smiled down at him and continued scrubbing. Link could feel himself getting hard as Damnyell worked his way to his chest, using his fingernails lightly in his chest hair. When a nail caught one of his nipples, he hissed in pleasure. 

Damnyell stilled his hands. "Did that hurt?"

Link shook his head. "Mmm, felt good."

Damnyell's smile returned and he purposely ran his nails over both Link's nipples simultaneously. "Oh!" Link quietly exclaimed, his eyes closing and dick giving a healthy twitch.

As Damnyell made his way down Link's stomach, he noticed how hard Link was. "Oh. Are you wanting to breed now, oatmeal?"

Link chuckled. "No, your hands just feel really good on me. But that can wait. I want to enjoy this right now, if that's okay."

"This must be what Richard meant by bonding through grooming," Damnyell said. "Should I clean that for you, too?" he asked. 

"If you want to, I wouldn't object," Link replied. When Damnyell took him in his soapy hand, Link had to lean forward and rest his head Damnyell's chest. 

"Gosh. Okay, wow. How about I soap you up now? We'll rinse off together?" Link suggested. 

Damnyell handed him the wash and Link squirted some into a shaky hand. He carefully placed his hands on Damnyell's body, hoping he could make the tall man feel as good as he did right then. Or close to it, because honestly, his dick was throbbing and he was going to have to come one way or another before leaving the shower.

Link was emboldened when Damnyell closed his eyes and lolled his head back under Link's ministrations. He bravely gave one of Damnyell's nipples a pinch and waited for a reaction. 

Damnyell's eyes snapped open and met with Link's. "I understand now why you like that. Please do it again."

Link smiled and gave another gentle pinch. Between being turned on from Damnyell's hands all over him and then watching Damnyell's face fill up with pleasure, Link needed more contact. He reached up and grabbed Damnyell's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. 

Link continued the kiss as he ran his hands up and down Damnyell's stomach, playing with the hair around his belly button. He was pleasantly surprised when he went lower and found Damnyell was mostly hard as well. He gently stroked, trying to bring him to full hardness as he stepped closer and deepened their kiss. 

Damnyell began kissing all over Link's face and neck and reached a hand around behind him, grabbing him by the ass and pushing their hips together. They both groaned when their dicks brushed against each other. Link took the opportunity to grab as much of both of them in one hand as he could and began stroking them both in earnest. 

Damnyell was panting heavily into his ear now, the hand on his ass digging into his cleft as Damnyell held on, his nails digging into Link's skin and only bringing him closer to the edge. 

"Link, I-something is going to happen soon," Damnyell whined.

"Shhh, it's okay, my love. Let it happen." Link was holding on by a thread, but now that he knew Damnyell was close, he wanted to make sure and wait for him. 

Damnyell's thighs began to shake and Link tightened his grip just a little and moved his hand up and down as fast as he could. Suddenly Damnyell's hips jerked into his. 

"Oh! Unngh!" Damnyell made some kind of groaning noise that under other circumstances might have made Link giggle, but when he felt the warm come of his partner hit his stomach, all he could do was call out, "Fuck, Damnyell!" and follow with his own release. 

Once he had worked them both through their orgasms, he collapsed against Damnyell's chest. "I guess now would be a good time to rinse off," and in his post orgasm haze began giggling. 

Damnyell chuckled and moved them both back under the warm stream of water and Link was glad he had been able to talk his landlord into a large hot water heater. 

After they were rinsed, Link gave Damnyell one last deep kiss, turned off the water and grabbed towels for the both of them. 

They didn't directly discuss what happened in the shower. Instead they just chose to spend the day in, cuddling and kissing on the couch, ordering in food, and watching movies all day. It was probably the best day Link had had in almost five years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to aim for having a new chapter Friday.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to hold on to this another day or two since I know I won't get to write today but I decided to say screw it. Today's gonna be a good day, I'm seeing RandL live tonight, why not share it early? So, here you go.

"How would you like to go hiking today?" Link asked as he carefully untangled a knot in Damnyell's hair. 

"That sounds fun. It's good to get out in nature. Too much city clogs you up," Damnyell said. 

"I agree. I try to go hiking or biking out on trails at least once or twice a month," Link replied. 

"I can't ride a bike," Damnyell mused. 

"That's okay," Link said. "I can teach you, if you'd like. And if not, that's fine, too. I like the time alone."

"Hmm. We will see. I'm not sure if riding a bike would be fun," Damnyell said. 

Link laughed. "Okay, you can let me know when you decide. Right now, why don't we go make some sandwiches and pack up some snacks and drinks and we'll have a picnic out on the trail. Why don't we look in my closet?" Link said, indicating the closest door, "I think I have a couple backpacks in there."

The backpacks were exactly where Link had left them, so they each grabbed one and went to the kitchen to load them up. Once Link was confident they each had enough provisions, they loaded up into the car.

Link had them stop and pick up a map at the ranger station. "Alright, so I wanna take you to this waterfall, but it's only an hour or so away, but if we take this loop first we will be at the waterfall in roughly three hours. Then we can have lunch at the lookout site and it'll be an hour back to the car after that. How's that sound?"

Damnyell smiled fondly at Link. "That sounds very nice, oatmeal. You're a good planner."

Link laughed. "It's a by-product of my OCD, but thank you."

The weather was perfect for hiking, mostly sunny and about 65°. Along the trail they saw a woodpecker, ravens, and a variety of songbirds. The highlight for Link, though, was when Damnyell pulled him close and pointed to a fox through the shrubbery. 

Before Link knew it, they had arrived at the waterfall and he was glad because he hadn't realized how hungry he had gotten. Once the blanket was down and Link had set the food out just so, Damnyell surprised him by stopping him from grabbing for his sandwich. 

"Let me," Damnyell said, ripping off a bite and offering it to Link in his hand. "You have done so much to plan fun things for us. I want to do something nice for you."

Link could have melted into a pile of goo right there. Damnyell was just so sweet. He scooted closer so that his knee rested on top of Damnyell's. "You are, without a doubt, the nicest man I've ever met." He leaned forward to kiss Damnyell, who only let him get a quick peck before leaning back so he could continue feeding him.

That's how lunch went, Damnyell feeding Link and Link stealing kisses when Damnyell was trying to take his own bites. When the food was gone, they sat and watched the waterfall for a bit before finally packing everything up and heading back to the car.

Back at home, Link noticed Damnyell was walking a little stiff as they walked into the house. "Sweetheart? Are you okay? You're walking a little funny."

Damnyell smiled, obviously feigning blissfulness. "Don't worry about me, oatmeal. I'll be fine. But maybe next time we shouldn't do the extra path. My legs are stiff."

Link frowned. "Well that's no good. I could rub your legs for you. Loosen up the muscles."

Damnyell brushed him off. "That's not necessary."

"Please?" Link asked, trying not to beg. "It'll feel good for you and make me happy, too."

"It will make you happy?" Damnyell asked. Link nodded. "Okay, then you may rub me."

Link snorted. "Good. How about we get you into some more comfortable shorts, or you could take your pants off completely and just place a towel on your lap? Give me full access?"

Link had been trying so hard all week not to take advantage of Damnyell's seeming inability to pick up on flirting and innuendoes, but after their time in the shower the night before he was more confident that if he did manage to turn this massage into something more, Damnyell wouldn't mind and could hold his own. 

After grabbing a towel and lotion from the bathroom, Damnyell stripped off his pants and laid down on the bed face up. Link settled between his legs so he could reach Damnyell's calves while still being linked by their bracelets. When he placed the first of Damnyell's legs in his lap, he tried not to be too obvious in trying to get a peek under the towel. 

Damnyell immediately began to relax under Link's touch. By the time he had rubbed foot to knee on the second leg, Damnyell was letting out gentle, breathy moans every so often. Each and every noise was traveling straight to Link's crotch. 

When Link began to work on Damnyell's thighs, he let his fingers graze higher and higher up the inside of Damnyell's leg. Finally his pinky finger grazed one of Damnyell's balls and the effect it was having on Damnyell was beginning to be obvious through the towel. 

"Do you mind if I kiss you?" Link asked. 

Damnyell shook his head. "Of course not."

When Damnyell tried to pull him up face to face, Link resisted, shifting on his knees and placing a kiss on Damnyell's thigh just above the knee. 

Damnyell let out soft "oh," as Link kissed up the length of his leg to the bottom of where the towel lay. Then Link turned his attention to the other leg, delighting in how Damnyell was trying not to squirm beneath him. 

This time when he reached the towel, he didn't stop. Instead he nosed the towel out of the way and kissed up to Damnyell's hip bones. "Is this okay?" he said softly. 

"Yes," Damnyell let out between heavy breaths.

Link pulled off the towel and kissed his other hip. "And this?"

Damnyell nodded furiously as his dick throbbed next to Link's cheek. 

"And this?" Link asked before running his tongue up the side of Damnyell's erection and placing a kiss on the head. 

Damnyell inhaled sharply. "I...please, Link. Yes. Do that again."

Link smiled and licked his lips before bending down slightly again and taking the tip of Damnyell in his mouth and twirling his tongue around the edge. Damnyell moaned loudly and Link relaxed his jaw to take more of him in his mouth. 

Once he determined how far down he could go, he placed his hand around Damnyell's cock to make up the difference. He began gently bobbing his head up and down, dragging his tongue along the vein on the underside of his dick, across the slit at the top, and swirling around the entire head before going back down. 

Link loved the view he had as he set a rhythm moving up and down, relished the weight of Damnyell's dick in his mouth. He typically enjoyed giving blow jobs, but the marvelous man beneath him made this one that much sweeter. 

He had freed himself from his own pants and was stroking himself in time to the rhythm he had set on Damnyell's cock. 

Damnyell's breathing was getting faster so Link moved the hand off his own dick and reached up to grab Damnyell's balls and give a gentle squeeze. "Oh! Oh, Link!" Damnyell cried out. Knowing what was about to happen, Link squeezed once more and applied suction with his mouth at the same time. 

Damnyell's legs began shaking and he let out a deep "Uuuuugnh, Link!" as he came in Link's mouth. As soon as Link felt Damnyell's come hit the back of his throat, he put his left hand back on his own erection and began pumping furiously. He continued to gently suck and stroke Damnyell through his orgasm and as Damnyell finished he pulled Link up to kiss him on the mouth. Knowing Damnyell could taste himself on Link's tongue was enough to send him over the edge, his come joining Damnyell's on Damnyell's stomach. 

They both lay still a few minutes catching their breath and holding one another. Finally Damnyell spoke. "I don't know what kind of kiss that's called, but it's fun."

Link burst out laughing, peppering kisses all over Damnyell's face. "Yes, it's a lot of fun. We'll definitely have to do that again. But first, let's go shower."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one and a half days until the bracelets release! Which means only 2 chapters left! 3 if I write an epilogue. 😔


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written in a post RandL live haze, so make of that what you will.

Link lay in bed, Damnyell to his right. Their bracelets would release tomorrow. Roughly thirty hours from right then. 

Almost a week ago, when his bracelet had latched onto that of a giant's with crazy hair and some other being riding the top of his head, Link would have bet money that the universe had gotten something wrong. Today, he didn't know how he had gotten so lucky. 

Damnyell was kind and gentle, physically and emotionally. Link had never heard him say a bad word about anyone, or even really hint at something akin to anger towards someone. He had to be the least judgemental person Link had ever met. 

He was so loving towards Link, too. Right from day one, before Link had begun to even slightly earn Damnyell's affection, he just jumped right into giving it and making Link play catch up to earn, but never making him feel bad when he came up short. 

He had a mouth like the devil, too. It was like Damnyell instinctively knew how and where to kiss Link to get him going. The most chaste of pecks, even on Link's cheek, sent tingles through his body. 

And those eyes. They could bore into and make you feel like he could see straight into your soul. But at the same time were so inviting you couldn't help but fall into them. They made you feel safe and happy and loved. 

Link had never laughed so much in his life, either. Sure, some of it was unintentional on Damnyell's part, but he had quite the sense of humor, too. Quirky by most standards, maybe, but he made Link laugh, and that's what was really important. 

Link couldn't deny that over the past week he had fallen completely in love with Damnyell. He decided in that moment he wanted to have a romantic dinner in with Damnyell. He carefully and quietly grabbed his phone and placed an online order for dinner to be delivered, because heavens knew he wasn't going to cook.

He quickly placed another order for candles, flowers, and a new tablecloth. It was a shame he wouldn't be able to get everything completely set up without Damnyell finding out during the staging process, but Link didn't want to wait another day. Plus, he was pretty sure Damnyell would still be surprised. 

#####

Link was right, Damnyell had been more than surprised when the delivery people arrived and Link told him what he was doing. They had now sat down to eat and Damnyell looked like he was trying to blink back tears.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Link asked, squeezing the hand they were holding across the table. 

Damnyell looked across the table into Link's eyes. "No one has ever been nice like this. Richard says this is very romantic. Like a true mate does for another."

"That's what you want, right?" Link asked, starting to get apprehensive. "You want me to be your mate and you be mine?"

Damnyell nodded. "Very much."

"Good," Link replied. "Because I love you, Damnyell. I want you to stay here as my mate."

Damnyell smiled softly. "No one has ever told Damnyell they love him before. I love you, too, Link."

"Well, get used to hearing it," Link told him, "because I'm going to tell you that I love you every day from now on."

"That makes me very happy," Damnyell said. "Richard is happy, too. He says I need a mate who loves me." Damnyell looked down at his plate a moment a pushed his food around on his plate. "Are you going to want to breed now?" he asked. 

Link thought he picked up on some apprehension on Damnyell's part. "Well, not right this second. Eventually it would be nice. It is what mates do…"

Damnyell nodded. "I don't want to hurt you. I've never mated another man."

"I know, and that's ok, sweetheart." He took a bite and chewed thoughtfully for a moment. "You know, and you can tell me no if you want, I could be the one to breed you. At least the first time? Then you could get a feel for how things go. If at any time you get uncomfortable, just tell me and we can stop."

"That's a good idea," Damnyell said, nodding. "Show me how to do it and it will be my turn next time. Since we're both males we'll probably want to take turns anyway."

"Eh," Link said, noncommittally. "I don't mind being the bottom most of the time, actually. Only occasionally do I really want to be the one doing the breeding. But hey, let's get through the first time and play the rest by ear. How does that sound?"

Once they were done eating and cleaning up dinner they headed to the bedroom. Link carefully helped Damnyell out of his clothes, leaving behind soft kisses as he went. Then he let Damnyell return the favor, who followed his lead of kissing new bare skin as it became exposed. The feel of Damnyell's beard on his skin coupled with the anticipation of what was to come had Link already hard when he guided Damnyell down on the bed.

Damnyell laid on his back and Link straddled his hips, leaning over him to gently kiss his face. Link loved Damnyell's beard and ran his fingers through it as he begged for entrance into Damnyell's mouth with his tongue. 

Link relished the flavor of Damnyell as the other man's tongue pressed back to meet his. Link could taste the wine from dinner lingering in Damnyell's mouth, enhancing the savoriness of his natural taste and it made Link heady.

Overwhelmed with the desire to taste as much of Damnyell as possible, Link moved down to lick and nuzzle his neck. His teeth grazed the spot where neck meets chest, following with a long, slow lick of his tongue, Link moaning as he did so.

Damnyell's moans joined the air when Link continued his path down, flicking his tongue over a nipple before taking it in his mouth and gently sucking. Link felt more drunk now with the taste of Damnyell on his tongue and both hearing and feeling Damnyell's babbles of pleasure. 

Link continued lower, rubbing his cheek on Damnyell's soft yet firm belly between kisses. Everything about this man absolutely turned Link on. He was perfect. 

Link quickly grabbed the lube from his nightstand, slicking up a couple fingers. "Just relax now, sweetie. I'm gonna make you feel good and get you ready for me, okay?" Damnyell nodded tensely. "Do you trust me?"

Damnyell smiled now, visibly relaxing. "I do, oatmeal."

Link smiled and lowered his head to lap at the top of Damnyell's erection before taking the head in his mouth. When Damnyell relaxed further he took the opportunity to gently place his fingers in the cleft of Damnyell's ass, lightly grazing his hole. Damnyell inhaled sharply before moaning in pleasure as Link sank his mouth lower on his dick. 

Link took his time almost lazily working Damnyell's shaft with his tongue and mouth, and massaging his rim until his body was practically begging for more. When Link finally pressed his first finger in slowly, Damnyell let out a long, gravelly "Ohhhh."

"You ok, love?" Link asked with a kiss on Damnyell's hip.

Damnyell nodded. "Feels...different," he responded, breathing slightly faster. "Nice, though."

Link carefully began moving his finger in and out until he was able to fully insert it with ease. He backed out and reinserted himself with two fingers. He watched Damnyell's face as he took in the new sensation. He was so beautiful, breath catching and eyes wide as Link curved his fingers to find a new angle. 

Link couldn't get over Damnyell's eyes, currently a stormy gray and pupils wide with desire and lust. Link would give anything to be able to stare into them every day for the rest of his life. 

"Ready, love?" Link asked when he was certain Damnyell was well loosened.

"Yes, please," Damnyell said between breaths. "I want to feel all of you."

Link removed his fingers from Damnyell's ass, quickly wiping them on the bed before settling between his legs. Their joined wrists he raised above Damnyell's head, linking their fingers together. His free hand he used to line himself up with Damnyell's entrance, biting his lip and groaning when he fluttered against him. 

He pressed inside of Damnyell unhurriedly, making sure to fully experience the first time to sink into his lover, his mate, his  _ soul _ mate. They both moaned with pleasure as Link slowly, meticulously seated himself fully in Damnyell. 

Link brought his mouth back up to Damnyell's as he gave him a moment to adjust before easing back and tenderly thrusting back in. He set a slow rhythm, wanting to fully draw out the experience. 

Soon Damnyell was responding with answering hip thrusts of his own, encouraging Link to move faster. He picked up the pace only slightly, kissing on Damnyell's chest and nuzzling his blond chest hairs. 

"You feel so good, baby," Link said. "You're doing so well."

Damnyell grunted. "Feels good, but want...more," he said, trying to articulate what he needed. 

Link could have continued his slow and agonizing pace all night, but could tell Damnyell wanted more, needed more. So he began thrusting with purpose, simultaneously reaching between them and grabbing Damnyell's stiff and throbbing erection. 

"Oh, oh Link. Yes. Please. Ahhh." Damnyell was coming undone and the sight had Link picking up the pace and altering his angle. 

"Oh! Shit! Link!" Damnyell called out when Link found his prostate. Link had never heard Damnyell curse and his hips faltered a moment before regaining his wits and aiming for that spot again, earning him another shot from Damnyell. 

"Damn, baby. You're so sexy like this," Link whispered, keeping up a steady pace with his hips and hand. "Coming undone underneath me. You were right, we may need to switch often so I can see this gorgeous sight underneath me."

"Mmm, yes. Link, ohhh." Damnyell wasn't able to make sentences anymore. 

"I don't know how I got so lucky," Link said, words tumbling out of his mouth as he worked to help Damnyell towards his release. "Beautiful man, beautiful soul. I love you, Damnyell."

Then Damnyell was spilling over Link's hand and onto his stomach. Damnyell clenching around him was almost too much and when Damnyell whispered back, "love you, Link," it surged Link to his own orgasm. 

Pouring out into his lover, Link slowed his pace continuing to gently push them through their orgasms. He dropped his head to Damnyell's chest, both of them breathing heavily as they reveled in their post-orgasm haze.

"That. Was amazing," Link finally uttered, carefully slipping out of Damnyell. "Was that okay for you?" he asked nervously when Damnyell didn't immediately respond. 

"My first breeding experience was nothing like that," Damnyell mused. "This was much better. I hope I am as good for you when it's my turn."

"I doubt it will be nothing less than extraordinary," Link assured him. "I'm just glad you enjoyed it."

Damnyell turned his head to smile at Link. "It was the most fun I've ever had."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter probably some time next week. Depends on what I end up doing this weekend.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a year since the magnetic bracelets had literally brought Damnyell to him. It had been the most fulfilling year of Link's life. Damnyell had done so much to teach him about loving himself and others. 

Every day Damnyell gave all of himself to Link without thought and without complaint. Link tried to do the same, but was certain he came up glaringly short. And on those days Damnyell still loved him because he had tried. 

He still didn't know what Richard was or how he came to be in Damnyell's life, but at this point Link hardly noticed his presence, except when Damnyell shared his thoughts. 

Damnyell had made Link's life so much better and filled the holes he didn't even know he had so well, that with their anniversary coming up, Link wanted to do something special. 

Link had picked the ring out, he just wasn't sure how to pop the question. Finally, after a lot of consideration, and only a few days before their anniversary, Link had an idea. 

#####

The morning of their anniversary, Link woke up like he did most mornings, sprawled halfway across the love of his life. He immediately snuggled in close and kissed Damnyell's neck. "Wake up, my love. It's a special day."

"Mmmm," Damnyell groaned, wrapping his arms around Link. "Five more minutes, oatmeal."

Link giggled. "Why don't I go start the shower so the water is nice and warm for you when those five minutes are up?"

Damnyell mumbled in protest when Link squirmed out of his hold. Link took a moment to appreciate his sleepy mate before heading to the bathroom. 

Once Link coaxed Damnyell into the shower, he made quick work on his promise of mutual grooming. After a year together, Link knew just what to do to turn Damnyell on, and they were both wrecked when Damnyell came down the Link's throat, his name on Damnyell's lips and both of them blinded by the spray of the shower. 

Since Link still hadn't learned to cook, their next stop was going out to breakfast. 

"I could have cooked, oatmeal," Damnyell was insisting as they slid into a booth beside each other at their favorite diner around the corner from their home. 

"I know, baby, but you always cook breakfast. I don't want you to do anything unnecessary today," Link said, leaning over and giving Damnyell a kiss. 

After breakfast, it was back to their apartment for a day of love making and delivery food. At one point they moved to the couch to watch a movie, but they only made it halfway through before Link was in Damnyell's lap, riding his cock like his life depended on his ability to make Damnyell come. 

Afterward, as they lay sprawled on the couch, watching the ending credits, Damnyell was languidly kissing up and down Link's neck and shoulders. 

"I love you, oatmeal. I'm so glad the universe decided we were soulmates," Damnyell said, his voice full of love and affection. 

"Oh, baby, we were always meant to be soulmates. Not that I deserve you," Link observed. 

Damnyell furrowed his brows. "What do you mean? You look at me like no one else does and love me like no one else would."

"Oh, sweetheart," Link kissed his nose. "Just because I recognize the amazing person you are when others can't doesn't mean I deserve you. Just means I'm lucky."

"Then we're both lucky," Damnyell said with a firm nod indicating he wouldn't be arguing with Link about it any more. Link just smiled and settled into his lover's chest, more than happy to let Damnyell wrap his arms around him and "win" the argument. 

After dinner, Link kept fidgeting and checking his watch. 

"What's wrong, oatmeal?" Damnyell asked, obviously concerned. 

Link shook his head and smiled. "Nothing baby. Why don't we get dressed, though? Go for a walk in the park? Catch the sunset?"

Damnyell smiled. "That sounds like fun."

  
  


After they walked around the park for a bit, Link chose a bench for them to sit on and watch the sunset. The park was pretty empty except for a few people out walking their dogs. One such person walking a small, fluffy white puppy caught their eye. 

As the dog got closer, Link asked the walker, "May I?" indicating he wanted to pet the puppy. After receiving an affirmative, Link got down on one knee to pick up the puppy and place it in Damnyell's lap. 

Link stayed in that position, biting his lip, as Damnyell let the puppy jump and lick all over him. "And what is your name, pretty pup?" Damnyell asked, going for the collar. Confusion washed over his face as he read the tag aloud. "Will you…"

"Marry me?" Link finished, a hopeful look on his face. 

"Huh?" was all Damnyell could say as he sat there dumbfounded. 

Link pulled a polished wooden ring from his pocket. "Damnyell, you have made me a better person, a stronger person, a person I'm proud to be. We've talked about starting our family, getting a few dogs to raise. I was hoping we'd start with this little girl and add more as the timing felt right. And I know we're already mates in the important sense, but I was also hoping you'd be willing to make it official. Will you start a family with me, Damnyell? Will you marry me?"

Tears were streaming down Damnyell's face. "Can I name her?"

Link laughed. "If that's what it takes to get you to say yes, absolutely!"

"Barbara," Damnyell said, smiling. "I'd like you to meet your new daddy, Link. We're getting married. We're going to have lots of fun together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda sad this is done, but I'll probably come back and do one shots in this au from time to time.


End file.
